<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell Is A Place On Earth (without you) by RiskitIGuess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557918">Hell Is A Place On Earth (without you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskitIGuess/pseuds/RiskitIGuess'>RiskitIGuess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dissociation, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, Panic Attacks, Sensory problems, Slurs, XD funny hehe, anakin and rex are so stupid and i love them, anakins mental health is :|, angst ????, but also h u r t, does that apply ? i think so ?, i don’t know how to tag, id like to say fluff ??, is he okay ?, mentions of self harm, no, there was an attempt, theres a lot of implying and referencing going on, they are so stupid, yeet ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskitIGuess/pseuds/RiskitIGuess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin had a lot going on, he was depressed, anxious, and he’s falling in love with his best friend-<br/>wait what ?<br/>no he’s not.<br/>definitely not.<br/>nope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is it August, 1929 ? Because i’m very depressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing anything not school related,,,, it’s been a trip so far ,,,<br/>I don’t have amazing writing skills but I hope you enjoy regardless !<br/>Any mistakes or misinformation  are my own , I tried my best to proof read but alas i’m not the most knowledgeable </p><p>Oh yeah ! this chapter was kinda inspired by<br/>Call Me Up by Sheppard :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘how the fuck am i supposed to survive tomorrow’ Anakin thinks to himself, now he might be a tad bit dramatic right now but it was almost 3 am and he was still panicking about his stupid therapy group the next day.<br/>
he has to be up soon but can’t seem to put his thoughts to rest, what if everyone laughs at him? what if he says the wrong thing? or does something wrong? what if somebody tries to talk to him?<br/>
what do you even say when somebody tries to talk to you ?? why can’t he breathe ?</p><p>oh. he’s having a panic attack.<br/>
oh okay.<br/>
he sits there for a moment, contemplating what to do.<br/>
he looks down at the street below his window.<br/>
hmm.<br/>
well, what’s worse than this ?</p><p>‘dad, please don’t hate me’ he thinks, grabbing his headphones and plugging them into his phone, he plays his ‘hey bud. CALM THE FUCK DOWN.’ playlist then he quickly put on his shoes and crawls out his window, stepping on the porch roof just under it. he jumps down and just barely misses the thorn bush that’s growing there. </p><p>he didn’t quite have a plan but he decided that he couldn’t be home. </p><p>his dad might be mad but that’s only a problem if he find out. </p><p>he starts walking. </p><p>he lets his thoughts drift, trying to control his breathing. he wipes his tears away so he can see where he was going. wait.<br/>
when did he start crying?<br/>
oh shit he’s REALLY out of it. </p><p>he ends up at a park about half a mile away from his house, he walks into the parking lot and sits on the cooled concrete. </p><p>he never figured out how to stop or even help his anxiety, minus... that.. , but  his therapist is no help.<br/>
‘fuck you Mace, thanks for nothing’<br/>
he hasn’t stopped crying but at least his breathing is more under control.<br/>
he doesn’t know how long he sits there but he eventually pauses his music and has a debate with himself trying to decide if he should call Rex or not. </p><p>he remembers Rex’s “Anakin i don’t care what time it is you can always call me” speech he got a few weeks ago, but it still takes him another 10 minutes to build up the courage to actually do it.<br/>
he’s always had a fear of calling people, even his friends.<br/>
‘friend’ his mind corrects.<br/>
right, just the one. </p><p>it’s nearing 4 am when he  calls him, Rex picks up just before he can convince himself this is a terrible idea. </p><p>“Anakin ? why the fuck are you up?”<br/>
Rex’s voice is rough, indicating that he was just woken up.<br/>
“shit Rex, i’m sorry. did i wake you up?” </p><p>‘you dumbass of course you fucking woke him up. not everyone stays up panicking bud.’ </p><p>“i- i’m sorry... i shouldn’t have woken you up. that was rude of me, sorry Rex.”<br/>
his voice is cracking. of course it is, he’s  bawling his fucking eyes out. </p><p>“hey, stop apologizing. i said you could call me whenever. are you okay ? what’s wrong ?”</p><p>“uhhh.... uhm... no ?”</p><p>“what’s wrong? do you want me to pick you up ? are you home?”</p><p>“i’m at the park, it’s fine, i’ll be fine. well, probably. i can’t really tell. it’ll most likely be fine, but i’m not really sure, ya know ? because like you never really know with this kinda thing? like ‘oh am i okay or is this going to be the night-‘ wait forget i said that i didn’t mean it, sorry. i’ll shut up now.”<br/>
he hears a sigh from the other end of the phone, sorry..<br/>
“i’m coming to pick you up, the one on 6th?” Rex says.<br/>
he goes to nod but then remembers it’s a phone call, gods he’s so fucking stupid. </p><p>“uhm yeah, you don’t have to Rex, i’ll be fine,” he says, he’s whispering. why’s he whispering ? </p><p>——</p><p>a little while later Rex pulls in his blue and white jeep. he parks a little ways away and walks over to him, startling him a bit.<br/>
“Anakin? are you okay?” Rex asks </p><p>“yeah.. i’m fine” they both know it’s a lie but he’s glad that Rex doesn’t push. </p><p>“does your dad know you’re out?” </p><p>Anakin just looks at the ground.<br/>
why does he feel guilty ? don’t all teenagers sneak out ?<br/>
‘yeah, but they do it for fun and sexy reasons. yours is just sad.’<br/>
oh shit.<br/>
he’s crying again.<br/>
STOP CRYING. ahhh Rex is going to hate him. </p><p>hah, he didn’t even have to wait for his group to embarrass himself. great. </p><p>he looks up to see Rex holding his arms out in offering.<br/>
he takes a few steps forwards and wraps his arms around Rex.</p><p>“m’ sorry.. you didn’t have to come.” he cries into Rex’s shoulder.  he’s glad no one else is around,  showing this side of his mind - ‘you aren’t even fully doing that’ - is hard enough with people he knows. </p><p>“hey, i offered didn’t i ?”  Rex says.</p><p>Anakin nods, he still feels bad though.<br/>
he woke Rex up  because he was sad.<br/>
he’s such a dick. </p><p>“do you want me to take you back to your house?” Rex asks. Anakin frowns a little at the thought of going back home, Obi-Wan will probably question him and  Qui-Gon will most definitely be mad. </p><p>“or we could go back to my house? my dad won’t mind,” Rex offers, Anakin thinks about his options,<br/>
hang out with Rex<br/>
or<br/>
go home and answer his brothers questions and listen to his dads “don’t sneak out ! you could’ve died!” speech. </p><p> </p><p>“okay,” he responds, he’ll take a weird look from Rex’s dad over Qui-Gons angry yelling any day. </p><p>“do you want to text your dad?”</p><p> Anakin makes a weird panicky face at the thought of explaining the situation, “or i could text him?”</p><p>Rex pulls out his phone and sends a quick but ‘formal’ message to Qui-Gon. </p><p>‘Hello, this is Rex, Jango’s son.<br/>
i picked Anakin up a little while ago, i apologize for not asking beforehand.<br/>
i can bring him to his group tomorrow, he’s going to stay the night at my house.’</p><p>what a kind man. </p><p>Rex turns off his phone and gives him two thumbs up.<br/>
“wanna get going then?” </p><p>Anakin nods and they walk over to Rex’s jeep and they get in.<br/>
“do you want to go straight to my house or do you want to drive around for a bit?” Rex asks</p><p>“uhm, could we uhh- could we drive around for a bit?”</p><p>Rex nods his head while plugging in his phone to play music, and then drives out of the parking lot.<br/>
holy shit he forgot how fucking loud Rex’s jeep was, how did he not hear him pull up ?</p><p>he starts to cry again, because that’s what he needs right now.<br/>
fuck you sensory overload.  </p><p>Rex reaches over and grabs his hand, that is nice but they also make brief eye contact which is awkward as fuck. </p><p>after awhile Rex starts singing along to the song that’s playing, which Anakin believes is idfc by blackbear ? </p><p>‘mmm wow me at Rex’ he thinks, he smiles at the thought but then the realization actually hits him and he’s just sad. </p><p>they drive around for a while, Anakin guesses it’s been about 45 minutes or so. </p><p>they mostly stuck to backroads but they eventually made their way to the woods by Rex’s house. </p><p>they drive down the long driveway and park in front of the old barn, Anakin has always loved Rex’s house.<br/>
it’s just past the city limits and there’s no other people around, it’s just quiet. </p><p>they walk inside to see that Jango has already woken up and getting his coffee,<br/>
granted it is past 5 am now..<br/>
“Rex ? where were you ?” he asks<br/>
“oh.. i just wanted to blow off some steam so i went and got Anakin and we just went for a drive,” he replies. Jango just gives them a nod and they walk to Rex’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You’re Killing Me, Romeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to click the ‘multiple chapters’ thing so whoops ,,,</p><p>anyways</p><p>love that</p><p>enjoy ,,,,? <br/>or don’t <br/>either is fine :) </p><p>This chapter is in Rex’s POV also ! </p><p>Song for this chapter is Your Whatever by lovelytheband</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they both slip off their shoes and he walks over and sits on his bed, while he’s  plugging his phone in he says <br/>“come on, this bed is big enough for the both of us,”  in a god awful country accent.</p><p>he noticed that Anakin blushed a little at the suggestion but he still responds with a simple “i don’t think that’s how the saying goes.” </p><p>Rex just pats the bed beside him in an attempt to convince Anakin. </p><p>it works well enough because he climbs next to him and yawns. </p><p>“do you want to talk about it?” he offers but Anakin just shakes his head so they both lay down and try and get some sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is asleep within 15 minutes of laying down, probably due to the fact that it’s now 5 am and he’s been awake and if Rex were to guess he spent most of his night crying. </p><p>Rex just lays there listening to Anakin breathe, unlike Anakin he did actually get some sleep so he isn’t that tired. </p><p>he grabs his phone and turns the volume and brightness down in an attempt to not wake Anakin and he scrolls through his different social medias. </p><p>after an thirty minutes or so of scrolling he gets a message from Cody</p><p>——</p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>why the fuck are you awake ?? </p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                      why the fuck are YOU awake?</p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>i have work dumbass, now answer the question or i’ll come n deck ur ass. </p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                 please don’t :( i went and picked                                           <br/>                    up ani and he’s finally asleep :(</p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>skywalker ????<br/>damn... <br/>did you at least use<br/>protection ?</p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                            cody ,,, were just friends ,,</p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>sure <br/>i believe you. </p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                                                god i hate you. <br/>                                   just don’t wake him up <br/>                                                              okay ? </p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>fine, whatever <br/>bye bitchass </p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy <br/>                                                          fuck you. <br/>                                i hope you have a awful      <br/>                                                    day at work. </p><p>——</p><p>Anakin starts to move his hand around looking for something, making noises of protest when he can’t find it.  </p><p>Rex remembers seeing that Anakin had a body pillow, he was probably looking for that ? he looks around for something to give him  instead but before he can find anything deemed ‘worthy’ Anakin finds his arm and grabs onto it. </p><p>Rex grabs one of his pillows and tries to swap it for himself but Anakin doesn’t seem to like that idea, he starts to wake up. </p><p>“...Rex?” he asks, barely awake. </p><p>“shhh it’s okay, go back to sleep” he soothes finally giving up and scooting over so Anakin can cuddle up into his side. <br/>Anakin ends up halfway on top of him, his left arm and leg wrapped around Rex’s body. </p><p>he reaches for his phone again and he takes a picture of him and Anakin, one of the happiest smirks ever laying upon his lips. <br/>he makes sure to save it and then sends it to Cody </p><p>——<br/>                                    *Swexy sent a photo*<br/>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                         gods cozy, i think i love him.              <br/>                                     what the fuck do i do </p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>1 never call me ‘cozy’ again<br/>2 talk to him ? i don’t know ??<br/>jus enjoy it before he turns into horny bitch </p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                                             shut the fuck up <br/>                nobody cares about your opinion </p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>then why the fuck did ya text me ??<br/>just talking from experience,<br/>also i’m telling fox. </p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                                      OH GODS NO CODY<br/>      I SWEAR I WILL FUCKIN MURDER YOU<br/>                                           DONT YOU DARE </p><p>——</p><p>                    T r e e Musketeers <br/>                             5:58 am </p><p>WhatDoesThe_Say-&gt;<br/>REX ????<br/>U ???<br/>N SKYWALKER ?????</p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>HAHAHHA ITS TRUE<br/>REX AND SKYWALKER <br/>ARE CUDDLING <br/>AS WE SPEAK</p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                                                            SHHHH<br/>         we’re just friends so it doesn’t matter </p><p> </p><p>WhatDoesThe_Say-&gt; <br/>oh gods you truly are stupid. </p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>^^</p><p>                                                          &lt;-Swexy<br/>                                          i’m going to sleep. <br/>                              goodnight. fuck you guys </p><p>WhatDoesThe_Say-&gt;<br/>gn stuped <br/>have fun spooning skywalker </p><p>FuckMouse-&gt;<br/>hah ‘stuped’ ^^<br/>night ronx, enjoy it while he lasts</p><p>——</p><p>Rex wakes up a few hours later, his nine o’clock alarm going off quietly.  </p><p>he looks down at Anakin and oh,<br/>they are spooning, Rex’s arm wrapped around Anakin’s chest and his leg laying on his hip. </p><p>‘gods if only he was gay.’</p><p>he lays there just enjoying the moment and listening to Anakin breathe for another fifteen minutes or so before he remembers Anakin’s appointment is at 9:45</p><p>‘well, good things can’t last forever,’ he <br/>gets up and walks over to his dresser and grabs some clothes to change into. </p><p>he quickly gets dressed and goes and<br/>starts to shake Anakin gently in hopes of waking him earning him a muffled whine but he eventually starts to wake. </p><p>“Rex..? what time is it?”  Anakin asks, his voice deepened with sleep. </p><p>“it’s about nine twenty, we have to get going soon”  </p><p>Anakin slowly sits up and gods does he look adorable. </p><p>“are you hungry?” Rex asks but Anakin just shakes his head, he isn’t sure if that’s exactly true but he trusts him well enough. <br/>“alright, we should get going then,” Anakin nods in agreement, “it’s a little cold out, do you want one of my sweatshirts?” Rex asks and perhaps he is hoping Anakin will say yes, who’s to say.  </p><p>“..uhm.... sure..?” awhh he’s blushing, Rex walks over to his dresser once again and get out his green and black sweatshirt, tossing it over to Anakin. </p><p>Anakin nods in thanks and puts it on,<br/>‘oh gods, skywalker is wearing your sweatshirt, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,’</p><p>“ready to go then?” Rex asks </p><p>“yep!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JSHSKSJ IM SORRY </p><p>it’s so awkward n shit but shhhhh</p><p>also please ignore their usernames ,,,, <br/>it was a trip trying to come up with good ones so i gave up &lt;333</p><p>uhm yeet :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Won’t Remember My Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oooo sorry for such a long delay in chapters </p>
<p>thank you guys so much for reading tho :’)))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i forgot the song -</p>
<p>anyways, it’s Suffocate by Hayd :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin’s day started at 7:30 am, forty-five minutes after he was supposed to wake up, but he still couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. he has school in half an hour but there is not a single part of his body that deems the day worthy of effort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘well fuck me’ he thinks. Obi-Wan is calling him down to leave.  he quickly grabs his backpack and heads downstairs, his brain apparently not getting the memo of ‘we gotta go now, you gotta work’. </p>
<p>he’s so tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ready to go?” Obi-Wan asks , he gives a nod and they walk out to the car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he doesn’t remember the ride there, he’s just there, walking inside of the school of way to many kids in his oh so precious opinion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he enters the building and starts walking to his first class. he doesn’t even know what the class is, just relying on muscle memory to take him there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he walks into the classroom, making sure to give a nod to the teacher in greeting, and goes to his seat at the back of the class. </p>
<p>he likes it back there, he can see everyone and doesn’t have to worry about people being behind him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he’s really dizzy , his brain feels foggy and he feels like he’s drowning. like there’s no escape.  but that’s okay ? maybe. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>he’s in the cafeteria now. when did he get here ? who knows. Rex is here. he should say hi to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi, Rex,” his voice is rough from not using it for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh, hi Anakin ?” </p>
<p>Rex sounds confused. ‘mm me too’ he thinks. oh ! a thought , that’s new. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you doing okay ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he guesses that the question was directed at him when none of Rex’s brothers responded, they all seemed extremely preoccupied with their food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh , yeah i’m good ?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>shit. he should’ve made it sound more sincere. fuck, uhhh... “yeah,  just a rough night, ya know ?” he says, hoping in the back of his mind that Rex doesn’t in fact  know. </p>
<p>Rex makes a noncommittal noise as a response and goes back to talking with his brothers, although he does sneak a glance at Anakin whenever he thinks he’s not looking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin just eats his banana, he’s gained an emotional attachment to bananas over the weekend. it will be replaced by a new food in just a few days but that’s okay, everything leaves in time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he gets a message from Obi-Wan a few minutes later. </p>
<p>Ken0bi -&gt;<br/>
I got called into work early,<br/>
I can’t pick you up today. </p>
<p>                                                         &lt;-SkyGuy<br/>
oh uh okay<br/>
have a good day at work </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘fuck me. i’m not riding the bus.’<br/>
he could ask Rex for a ride ? yeah, that sounds reasonable. but he couldn’t just.. ask him, that’s weird. plus Rex’s brothers are right there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                         &lt;-SkyGuy<br/>
hey, obi-wan had to go to work early<br/>
can you bring me home ,,,?<br/>
i can just walk home if you can’t<br/>
it’s totally fine </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swexy-&gt;<br/>
yeah that’s fine<br/>
Cody is driving today...<br/>
we also have to drop Fox<br/>
off first but then we can take you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                         &lt;-SkyGuy<br/>
ty :’) &lt;3</p>
<p>Swexy-&gt;<br/>
it’s no problem<br/>
i’m happy to have you around </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin started blushing , why was he blushing ? who knows. he’s probably just embarrassed about asking. yeah, that’s it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>very sexy i know </p>
<p>my writing skills aren’t great ( not even sure they’re good ) but i’m trying to improve them so here we are ! </p>
<p>i post em because otherwise i convince myself it’s pointless &lt;3</p>
<p>also anakin is 100% the type to use<br/>:) , ;) , :( , :D and &lt;3<br/>100%<br/>you cannot change my mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bring the Tide to meet at Half Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heh ,,,,<br/>sorry for not updating this ,,,</p><p>life been<br/>s t r e s s f u l</p><p>sorry the chapters aren’t very long too ,,,,</p><p>but i’ve finished up the storyline for this so now it’s just me getting around to writing it all !</p><p>EDIT: I FORGOT THE SONG AGAIN</p><p>flowers in your hair by the lumineers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the bell finally rang, good. he almost ran out of space on his paper to draw more stars. Anakin quickly grabbed his books and left his last period classroom. he walked towards his locker, his heart skipping a beat when he saw that Rex was waiting for him by it. odd. </p><p>“hey , anakin ! ready to get going ?” Rex asked.<br/>
“yep, i just have to grab my stuff,” Anakin said, gesturing to his locker. he put in the code for the lock and grabbed his stuff. he gave a nod to Rex and they started their way to the student parking lot. </p><p>——</p><p>Cody and Fox were leaning against Cody’s obnoxiously orange truck. “hey Anakin,” Cody greeted, nodding towards him. “sup fuckface,” he barks at Rex, giving him a smirk. “fuck you,” Rex glares at Cody, “sup foxy,” he says smiling to Fox. “don’t call me that ever again or i will steal your teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>they get into the truck, Cody and Fox in the front, Rex and Anakin in the back. “i’m playing music!” Fox declares, already pressing play on his music.  hey there delilah started blasting. as soon as the lyrics started Fox began to scream along with them. Rex clenched his jaw and glared at him before putting on his seatbelt so they could leave. </p><p> </p><p>“hey Anakin ?” Rex asked as they were dropping Fox off. “uh… yeah?” Anakin responds. “do you want to hang out for a little bit instead ? we could go to the park or something ?” Cody snickered in the front seat. what’s funny about that ..?<br/>
“oh , uhh sure !”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>they pulled into the parking lot of the “local” state park. it was a fairly long drive, but Anakin couldn’t find it in him to mind, having been able to spend even more time alone with Rex. </p><p> </p><p>they started down one of the trails, Anakin was completely useless at reading maps so he trusted Rex to find a good one for them. </p><p> </p><p>the woods were thick with brush and leaves, the occasional thorn bush sticking out on the side of the trail. the forest was filled mostly of pine trees, leaving brown needles to cover the dirt below them. they crossed a couple bridges across a large creek. </p><p> </p><p>halfway through the trail they found themselves in an open field, the creek running through it.<br/>
there were mountains in the distance. it was truly beautiful but Anakin couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from Rex. this is normal. he’s my friend, i’m allowed to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“do you want to go swimming?” Rex asked him, bring him from his thoughts. he gave a confused look and Rex gestures towards the creek behind them. “i’ll pass, it’s kinda cold,” he said. “want to mess around on the shore, then?” </p><p> </p><p>Rex and Anakin walked over to the creek, Anakin sitting on a rock beside it and Rex walked over to the water. Rex started to collect rocks from the water, positioning them in what looks to be an attempt to build a dam. Anakin just lets his mind drift, listening to the sound of rocks being moved and the water crashing upon itself. </p><p> </p><p>i don’t even like guys. why am i so obsessed with Rex ? even if i, hypothetically, did like guys it’s not like i’d have any chance. i mean look at the guy, he’s beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Rex dropped a handful of water on his pants, earning a shriek from the man. “YOU BITCH!”<br/>
he yelled, “ITS COLD YOU ASSHOLE.”<br/>
Rex just laughed at his reaction. “ready to go Ani?” he asked as if nothing has happened.<br/>
“yeah, i am, asshole!” Anakin responded, they both knew that there was no heat behind either a actions or words, just having fun messing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>once they got to Rex’s car Anakin took off his pants, seeing as they were soaked. luckily, he was wearing a large sweatshirt so he wouldn’t be cold if he just tucked his legs in it. unluckily, he was wearing Rex’s sweatshirt. the one he had let him borrow almost four whole days ago. they’d seen each other twice since that, considering they go to the same school, but Anakin couldn’t bring himself to return the sweatshirt. it was losing its scent which was the original appeal, but it still belonged to Rex and that’s all that mattered in Anakin‘s mind. </p><p> </p><p>other people are like this with their friends, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:))<br/>i never learned how to do the leaning letters ,,,<br/>eh i’ll learn eventually !<br/>hope you enjoyed !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Place Me Before Your Gods, It’s Judgment Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehehehehehehe</p><p> </p><p>hopefully the leaning words work ,,,</p><p> </p><p>anyway , song:</p><p>loving you by seafret</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin quickly ran inside, seeing as he wasn’t wearing his pants,  after giving Rex a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward goodbye. he honestly had no idea why he was so flustered. regardless, he has homework to do. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he hears his dad call him from the kitchen, “Anakin? is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, yeah dad. i’ll be right there !” he yelled back, quickly running up the stairs to his room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he almost forgot what it looked like. it was painted a dark grey, with only one window the room was quite dark. he preferred it that way, opting to keep his light off most of the time. he had sketches of spaceships on his walls and a few band posters here and there. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he dropped his pants into his laundry basket and put on a clean -well clean ish- pair of sweatpants. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“so care to explain to me why you are two hours late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhm well, Obi-Wan got called into work so i had to ride with Rex and his brothers and then we decided to go to a park. i’m sorry i didn’t tell you, it didn’t even cross my mind-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and why didn’t you have pants on when you came home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he saw that ? what does it matter ? it’s not like you were doing anything suspicious- oh, he thinks- oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we weren’t doing anything i swear-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you better not have been. no son of mine will turn out to be a faggot, i raised you better than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now go do your homework, dinner will be ready in an hour.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he didn’t go down to eat, he didn’t do his homework either. he sat there, wondering why his dad‘s words hurt so much. it wasn’t like he was gay. no, he was completely straight. straighter than a pencil. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he tried to sleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about that short blond hair and dark skin belonging to his best friend. he feels awful and dirty, like he’s committed one of the worst crimes imaginable. he couldn’t stop imagining taking his hand as they watched the sunset, running through a field with him, hand in hand, kissing him in the barn outside his house-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you cannot have this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this is wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this is bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but oh it makes him feel so warm inside, makes him truly feel alive. the world seems more bearable when Rex is near. a world without him would be like a world without art, without beauty. a world without Rex would be no place at all, it would be hell, it would be awful and cruel, unbearable and harsh. it would not be livable, not saying that this one is of course, considering the circumstances. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehehehehehehe again</p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated, they make me go f e r a l :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crown Me Your King, Put My Head In A Basket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: mentions of throwing up </p><p> </p><p>it’s been a hot minute ,,,,<br/>but here we are !<br/>i’m hopefully gonna have the next chapter ready in the next few days ,,</p><p>also idk if the leany words worked or not so :)))</p><p>the song is<br/>bleed out by isak danielson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is wrong, he isn’t supposed to be here. not again. Anakin feels a familiar rush of panic flow through his body as those fucking hands grab him again.</p><p> i thought this was done. </p><p>apparently not. he’s back where he started. being touched and prodded by a man he once considered his friend. he thought they had a bond, soon to realize the dark intent of the mans actions. </p><p>he’s stuck in the same fucking room, held in place by the same fucking hands. there are tears forming in his eyes, but they wouldn’t fall down his face, his vision going blurry. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>he wakes up with a gasp, tears finally freeing themselves from his eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>fuck. i thought those stopped. </p><p>he felt trapped, unable to rid himself of the feeling of disgust. </p><p>shit. </p><p> </p><p>he walked down to the kitchen only to arrive back in his room a minute later. he headed to his bathroom and turned on the bath water. while he waited for the bath to fill he continued to sob. </p><p> </p><p>fuck fuck fuck fuck shit. </p><p> </p><p>once the bath was full he started taking off his clothes, though leaving on his socks and boxers.<br/>
he stepped into the bath and sat there for a while, continuing to cry, but quiet enough as to not wake his dad or brother. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>give or take an hour later , Anakin got out of the bath. sitting on a towel still in his wet boxers and socks, not ready to take them off yet to change. </p><p>he grabbed the knife from the kitchen, testing the blade on one of his fingers. </p><p>he brought it to his forearm and cut 17 lines across his arm, hissing at each one. he felt like he was going to throw up. </p><p> </p><p>you fucking deserve it.<br/>
you let it happen, you deserve this.<br/>
don’t be a fucking coward, maybe you’ll bleed out<br/>
huh ? not have to be here anymore ? deal with this shit ?</p><p> </p><p>Rex. oh gods Rex. i wish he was here. </p><p>he grabs wet washcloth and wipes him arm.<br/>
once he finished doing that he decides to text Rex. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>1:34 AM</p><p>&lt;-SkyGuy<br/>
rex,,?<br/>
are you awake,,? </p><p>Swexy-&gt;<br/>
yeah, what’s up ?</p><p>&lt;-SkyGuy<br/>
are you busy ,,,?<br/>
if you aren’t could i come over,,,?</p><p>Swexy-&gt;<br/>
sure !!<br/>
i’ll be over in like 25 ?</p><p>&lt;-SkyGuy<br/>
okay :))</p><p> </p><p>2:03 AM</p><p>Swexy-&gt;<br/>
i’m outside</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there have been 3 entirely different drafts for this chapter ,,, </p><p>id love to hear what you think of the story so far !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hold My Hand, You Have My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heheheh another chapter hehe </p><p> </p><p>the song for this one is<br/>honey hold me by morningsiders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“are you okay ? your eyes are kinda puffy,” Rex says as Anakin climbs into the passenger seat. <br/>“yeah, i’m fine,” he deflects, wishing that Rex saw past his lie. </p><p>if he did, he didn’t say anything. </p><p>the drive was quiet, none of their usual banter was present, only the sound of Rex humming along with the radio. </p><p>——</p><p>as they walked into Rex’s house Rex lead him to the kitchen and told him to sit on the counter. he grabbed a box from under the sink and carried it over to Anakin. </p><p>“show me your arm.”</p><p>Anakin flushed but obeyed, rolling up his bloody sleeve. “m’sorry,” he said. </p><p>“did you do this because of me?” Rex asked. </p><p>Anakin shook his head. <br/>not in that way at least </p><p>“then don’t apologize. i just wish you would’ve called me instead, Anakin.”</p><p>he nodded and Rex started to bandage his arm. </p><p>“are you okay, Anakin ?” </p><p>“...no.”</p><p>“do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“...not really”</p><p>“okay,” Rex sounded so calm, like he was used to this, like this was a common occurrence for him. </p><p>a few minutes past, Rex finishing up with the bandage. </p><p>“Anakin, i have something to tell you,” Rex said cautiously , and oh boy did that worry Anakin, <br/>“i’m gay.”</p><p>me too. </p><p>“please don’t tell my dad, i haven’t told him yet. only Cody and Fox know.”</p><p>“i won’t tell anyone, Rex.”</p><p>thank you. </p><p>——</p><p>they walked into Rex’s room, Anakin dragging his feet in exhaustion. </p><p>“do you want to go sleep now..?” Rex asked. </p><p>“please.”</p><p> </p><p>they both laid down on Rex’s bed, making sure to keep a distance, one that neither of them wanted. </p><p>they soon fell asleep, a peaceful sleep without any nightmares, Rex wrapped around Anakin’s body. </p><p>i wish i could have you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed ! i love writing this ,, especially when i have school work due ,,, yay ,,,,</p><p>anyways, i think there might be like 12 chapters total,,,? that sounds good :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Can I Claim Victory ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy this short ass chapter as i work on the next one !</p><p>i think this will end up only being ten chapters instead of twelve but i’m already planning another fic ,,,,</p><p> </p><p>I FORGOT THE SONG AGAINNN</p><p>i am falling in love by isak danielson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin was the first to wake up. he really didn’t want to move, but he didn’t want Rex to be uncomfortable and he had a feeling that if he stayed any longer it would get </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>so with an awkward cough he shuffled out of Rex’s grasp. he missed the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex make a noise of protest and grabbed him to put him back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shhh,  it’s okay. you’re safe”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how can i say no to that ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango knocked on the door at about eight am, and when he didn’t receive a response he opened the door a tad. Rex had an appointment that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he saw the two of them laying together, and after seeing Rex the calmest he has been in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>weeks, he decided to postpone the appointment, his annoyance at Rex for not telling him about Anakin coming over just a distant thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex woke up first this time, he just tightened his grip around Anakin and breathed him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he never wanted to leave.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rexwalker rights bayhbee<br/>hope ya enjoyed !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Time And Tide Waits For No Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heheh i actually started this chapter before the last one </p><p>my bad</p><p> </p><p>anyway i have the next one planned out already i just have to write it !! </p><p>there * might * be a sequel and or a prequel to this fic also !! </p><p>the song is<br/>every little thing she does is magic by sleeping at last</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>|—•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|———•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|-one month later •</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|———•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>|— •</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they were at the same park as before. not too long of a drive, not too short. just enough for a comfortable silence to be unable to turn awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they walked down the same path as before. Anakin was going to say ( do ? ) what he wished he did that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wanna go swimming now ?” Rex asked, giving him a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes,” Anakin smiled back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex walked over to a large rock nearby to put his clothes onto as he stripped, it was the same rock that Anakin was sitting on long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin walked over as well, deeming it a good spot to house his clothes until they were done swimming. he tried not to stare at Rex but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was hard- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no not hard. no. stop it. another thought please… Rex… gods he was helpless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oops. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex was looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“see something you like ?” Rex joked, Anakin blushed and looked at the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have no idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh sure bud,” he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they slowly walked into the water, it was still fucking freezing. as soon as the water got up to Anakin’s torso and practically jumped onto Rex’s side, holding onto him for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex grabbed him and moved the blondes so that his legs were wrapped around Rex’s hips. they sat there for a second, looking into each others eyes. Rex leaned in, pressing his lips against Anakin’s.</span>
  <em>
    <span>ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckitshappeningohshit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he must’ve been taking to long because Rex started to awkwardly pull back. Anakin took his hands off of Rex’s shoulders and gripped Rex’s hair, pulling him back in but not before whispering to him a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>i love you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sjhshshshs hope you enjoyed !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who Knew Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)) fast :)) </p><p>,,, i don’t want this to be over but hhh ,,, done &lt;333</p><p> TW: for slurs and child ab*se</p><p> </p><p>the song is<br/>sleep on the floor by the lumineers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rex and Jango were sat in the parking lot of Boba’s school, just after dropping Anakin off, when Rex decided to tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Buir. </span>
  </em>
  <span>i have something important to tell you,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango nodded, urging him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dad i’m gay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango sat there for a minute, his face was too neutral for Rex’s liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dad…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh… yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m happy for you, Rex. that boy has been looking at you with hearts in his eyes for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin walked into the house, quietly opening and closing the front door, praying to every god out there that Qui-Gon didn’t hear him. but, just </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his luck, Qui-Gon was sitting in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ani, come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he walked over, dragging his feet. his face got red, he wasn’t sure why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“where the fuck were you ?” Qui-Gon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... i was with Rex …” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is that why you have hickies on your neck ? huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon stood up, getting in his face and pointing a finger at his chest accusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you one of those fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>faggots </span>
  </em>
  <span>? you remember what i said, ani ? huh ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he grabbed the boys shirt and punched him on his right cheek, blood starting to pool in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>let me go. please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you fucking faggot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>another punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“was it fucking worth it ? huh ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon threw him to the ground, kicking his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was coughing up blood now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“get the fuck out. i never want to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;-SkyGuy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rex, can you pick me up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hurry </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swexy-&gt; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what’s wrong ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;-SkyGuy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>my dad kicked me out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was once again being bandaged in Rex’s kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you can stay here if you’d like. maybe we could get bunk beds,” Rex joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, but then he winced, his side still sore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, are you okay ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will be. i love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you too” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the end. </p><p>thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, commenting and bookmarking this fic !!!<br/>words cannot express how grateful i am for you all :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chaos Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe added another chapter</p><p> </p><p>i didn’t want to leave this AU yet so hehehe</p><p>imma go wit my original plan and make it 12 chapters :))</p><p>properly set it up for a sequel for when i get more motivation</p><p>i call this one <br/>i’m stupid and forgot the song again</p><p>make you mine by public</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin woke up at about six in the morning, he started taking new meds that fucked with his sleep schedule. he was on the bottom bunk, Rex still asleep on the mattress above him. Jango made sure that they didn’t sleep in the same bed, although he did allow it when Anakin had a bad day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he got out of bed, walking over to their shared dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. he then walked into their bathroom and turned on the shower. he slowly undressed, still too tired to be awake, his sleep filled with nightmares. he shook his head at the thought and stepped into the shower, the warm water felt good running down his body, his neck and back being sore from all the tossing and turning in the night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>once he was done he turned off the warm water and stepped onto the towel below the tub. he grabbed the plush towel from the rack and began to dry himself off. he grabbed his clothes from the sink counter and put them on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh this is Rex’s shirt. whoops..</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he walked back into their room he saw Rex leaving down the hall, he followed him after putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he followed him down to the kitchen and they started making their morning coffee together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good morning,” Anakin said, kissing Rex on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh gods get a room,” came Cody’s voice, he was sitting at the kitchen table making gagging noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we have one dickhead, don’t you hear us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin blushed and Cody looked like he was actually going to throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s enough from you Rex, i will eat your toast,” Cody threatens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh yes i would,” Cody takes a bite of the toast, Rex makes an ungodly noise and pounces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rex ! down boy, down !” Fox says from across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THATS MY FUCKING TOAST!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WARNED YOU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>never a dull moment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed !!!!</p><p>once again, comments and kudos are appreciated !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Somewhere Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah , yet again , the last chapter. </p><p>i hope you enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Boys ! it’s time to go !” Jango called from the bottom on the stairs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>just like that , they were off to collage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i can believe this is happening , i didn’t think i’d made it this far. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ready to go, dollface ?” Rex asked him, giving a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course, fuckface,” Anakin said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>an hour later they arrived at the university both decided on. They unpacked their things and walked inside, soon being greeted by a dark skinned girl with blue and white hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hello ! welcome to the East Wing dorms !” she greeted cheerfully, “i’m Ahsoka, what are your names ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rex and Anakin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah ! we are neighbors! how exciting !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>someones in a good mood</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they walked into their shared dorm, setting down their stuff. Anakin taking the left side, Rex on the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss our bunk beds,” Anakin joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex laughed, a good, honest laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but now we can cuddle every night without my dad giving us odd looks in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah yes, Jango’s famous ‘keep your hands off my son’ glare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they started into casual conversation as they unpacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they laid on a blanket, under the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can’t believe we made it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i can’t believe i made it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comment and kudos are appreciated ! i have a vague plan for the next work so hehehehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>